Christmas with You
by UloveME143
Summary: Tsuna hates Christmas because it was the day he lost someone he cared. But maybe hanging out with an angel might change his heart. (Sorry bad summary)


_**Author Note:**_ **This is my Second story please go easy on me and my grammar may be little bit bad so please excuse it. No flame. This was my first long one-shot story. It was about 10-11 pages**

_**Title: Christmas with You**_

_**Warning: This story contain Cursing, Sexual scene, inappropriate for children viewer, OOCness and bad grammar**_

_**Summary: Tsuna hates Christmas because it was the day he lost someone he cared. But maybe hanging out with an angel might change his heart.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't owe Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

Morning came. The brunette felt the bright light shining though the window. The light shone through the skylight bathing the room. The brunette groaned as he rose from his bed. He looks around his surrounding in the unfamiliar room. Trying to remember what the hell happen he found his clothes all over the floor and he was currently wearing only boxers. Now he remembers he was drinking at a small bar and hook up with a chick who was sitting next to him and he ask if she wants to know what real fun was and now he end up in a hotel room by himself haft naked. He assumes that the girl left as if it was another one night stand, like he ever cares. He won't know what to do if he found a random girl sleeping beside him the next morning, but damn that chick was good in bed. He checks his phone to see that there was 31 messages and 20 miss calls. Most of all the calls and messages came from Gokudera, a few from Yamamoto and 2 calls and 1 long message from Kyoko. Most of the entire messages were asking him where was he and he reads Kyoko message.

_'Tsuna-kun where are you? Everyone is really worried, you haven't been coming back to the headquarter lately, there're a lot of work piling on your desk. Gokudera and the others are really worried, I'm worried, please come back home. I'm always here for you please come back to us, come back to me please Tsuna, please? Where have things gone wrong?'_

The brunette threw the phone away from him in anger. He wanted to scream and break everything in this room. He threw his hands into his hair, he was tried and sick of everything mostly he was tried, tired of everyone pretending they really care when they don't even understand what he been through. The pain he left these past years no one understand him. Reborn left him all by himself to run the life of the horrors of the mafia, his mother died long ago, his no good father wasn't really there, his so called ex-girlfriend break up with him and now she wants him back. No one understands him, no one but her. He became a person he never wanted to become he was rude to his friends, who was mean and bitter, he manage to hurt so many people he cared about with just a one flick with his finger. He created more bloodshed than any other mafia boss imagine, he broke his promise, he lost his ways and yet he's here at a hotel room with no regrets or anything. He felt hollow, empty, he felt nothing just like a doll with the only purpose in life is to kill. He felt dead inside, that young 14 years old boy was long gone he died many years ago in the inside.

The brunette collects his clothes off the floor and went to take shower and set out for a walk. Everyone stared at him as he walks down the cold snowy street. Nothing was strange about him, the man was tall, well built. He was wearing a long black coat jacket and loses fitting black jeans. His silky brown hair was no longer all over the place but neatly place where he wants it to be, his hazel brown eyes were gorgeous and a light tan on his skin, his face was much older and more attractive. He was more muscular natural in other word he was very handsome he was like a god, he made both men and women insides feel like jello, he was in control of everything. Just one stare and people feared him, fall in love with him. He was the man in a black winter coat. People are willing to drop down on their knees by his deathly sexy stare.

He glared at all the joy and fun spending around the city. How terribly cold it was this year. Today was Christmas Eve and everyone was spending their day shopping, laugh, spreading Christmas joy to everyone, everyone but Tsuna. He lost the joy of Christmas, ever since he lost what mean to him more than his life. What was the point you get a present from someone and you won't even like it but you pull off a fake smile and say "this is the best present ever." It was a stupid holiday, what was the purpose a big fat man in a red suit come down your chimney and eat all your cookies and milk and leave you present when you're nice and coal when your naughty. All of that superstition of Saint Nick was all a lie just so kids can behave. But if Santa was real he would be on the number one naughty list. Tsuna smirk a little thinking all the reason why he belong on the naughty list, he was a monster, a very sick despicable monster.

"Hey wait up!" some boy called out as they chase one other boy with black hair. He boy ran into Tsuna causing the little boy to stumble into the ground and land on the ground on his butt. "Watch where you're going!" The raven hair boy yelled, taking all his anger on the older brunette. Tsuna didn't say anything and narrowed his eyes at the boy which turn into a hard dark stare. The boy was shaking in fear, the boy never felt this scared before. This man standing in front of him was a living monster."I-I'm sorry." The boy squeaks out. "Hey mister leaves him alone!" the other boys scream at Tsuna trying to play hero. "Shut up!" Tsuna said in a monotone voice, the group of boys jump in fear as Tsuna glare at them. "Haven't you heard that if you misbehave Santa will put you in the naughty list?" Tsuna ask. The boys nod. "So if you still want to be in the nice list I suggest you boys to apologies."

The boys' bows, "I'm really sorry!" they all scream and ran off but the raven boy who bump into him stumble onto the ground. Tsuna help to boy up. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Tsuna said as his face was close to the boys face. "Santa isn't real, your mother and father were just lying to you, so you can behave but really Christmas is a cruel Holiday where there is a lot of disappointment if you think that Santa will come and give you a big present but really your parent just bought the cheap gift that you may not like and they will reply 'maybe Santa was too busy and he can give the present you want next year.' but your parents are just too lazy to care what you want and using Santa as an excesses" he said in a monotone voice. The boy started to tear up and started to brawl and ran away. Tsuna snicker as he watches the boy run away crying.

"You know it's not nice to make children cry." A familiar voice said. Tsuna snap his head to face the owner of the voice. His eyes widen as he stood up slowly and face the person, there that person stand right in front of him, the person he thought he lost last Christmas, the women standing in front of him wore a white drench winter coat, black leggings and snow boots the reach almost to her knees. Tsuna was lost into her chocolate color eyes almost making his cold heart melt. Her silky dark brown hair was cut short but she wear a strawberry looking hairclip to hold her bangs making her look childish in her age but nothing less she was beautiful. There was the woman he lost, "Haru." Tsuna whispered.

"I'm glad you remember my name." She giggled. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you for scaring such a young boy." Here she was a 27 year old Haru Miura, standing in front of a 27 year old Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tsuna stare at the dark hair brunette in disbelief. She was supposed to be gone but now a Haru look alike claimed she was Haru was standing right in front of him. He stared at the mature women, she no longer speak in third person, and rarely says 'Desu'. This got to be a lie, a dream, and a nightmare?

"Go away!" Tsuna sneer as he glaring at the girl in front of him angrily. She didn't move a muscle, didn't even flinch. "You don't scare me." She said as she put her hands on her hip. Haru was never scared of him, not even if he was covered in blood or even witness him kill a man. While everyone is feared him, Haru was the only one who didn't. Even the angel like Kyoko was scared of him never wants to be near him once he was covered in blood or come back from a mission. He was feared by so many and yet an innocent girl like Haru did not fear him.

He hates how Haru was the only one who understand him, she understand his pain, his struggles, his fear, the monster inside of him while no one did. Why was it only her who understand him. Seeing her now made him feel like he could lose all the control he had left. He could easily become much more like an animal, he can't keep himself in control, Haru made him feel crazy. He needed to leave now! Who knows what he could do with her. He should leave but his body refused to leave when his they were close to their only happiness. His body wants to run up to her and hug the living out of her and pull her in to a fiery kiss. "Tsuna?" the dark hair brunette called out. Tsuna snap and he were able to control his body again.

Tsuna push pass Haru almost making her stumble back. "Leave me alone." Tsuna coldly said as he walks far away from her as far as he could, never looking back.

When he was finally far away, he close his eyes remembering all things he wish he could forget, he wish he didn't have to see her again. Reborn left him and Tsuna had to face the burden of the Vongola by himself, Tsuna felt lost. He didn't know what to do with such a huge burden he was slowly losing himself, always on guard where ever he goes, nowhere was safe since the whole world was after you. He could run and hide for it but it will someday catch up to him. And it caught him in the worst possible way ever, he drop his guard once he left to go on a date with Kyoko, she was begging him to easy up and enjoy one date with her even if his hyper intuition told him something was wrong, but he ignore it and once he did, everything went downhill that day, his mother died because of him, the murders told him how much his mother scream for help but no one was there. He lost his mother that day because of his fault because he drop his guard if he didn't drop his guard his mother would be still be alive this day, she was so young.

Tsuna finally lost himself, he felt like the darkness was consuming him. And because of the lost, he never stops killing thinking that hurting his enemy will stop the pain in his heart. He side over the Daemon plan and made Vongola the most feared mafia, where no one would mess with them, just so they wouldn't kill more of the people he cared but in order to do that he needed to kill his old self and reborn to a new person a man who live in the shadow and darkness. No longer the Tsuna everyone use to know.

All his guardians fear him never going to go against him if they did; they fear what he will do to them. Gokudera never lost hope that somewhere the old Tsuna was there deep inside. Hibari and Mukoru felt disappointed at him, how he fell to low into the darkness, no longer find him interesting. Tsuna didn't care, this was the new him, he was no longer the weak 14 year old boy.

But there was Haru, Haru was filled with fun and laughter, everyone loves her, she never lost her smile once Vongola turn into a nightmare. She was still in love with Tsuna and she never leaves his side, even though how many times Tsuna push her away, she was there, she was always there. People thought she was blind that how can she be still in love with a monster. Haru was there when he felt lost when Reborn went missing, she was there when he cried for his mother, she was there when he was covered in his enemy's blood and she was there when he changes into a monster and yet she stayed by his side and loves him.

Tsuna eyes snap open when he heard a sudden scream, coming from the same direction, where he left the Haru look alike. He should just leave it alone but his body didn't listen to him and started walking on its own. He felt his body keeping up the pace and running until he was back to the place where he left her.

He saw two thugs pinning Haru onto the wall. He felt like his whole body was burning and shaking like he had a bad fever. His mind was foggy and it was impossible to think straight, his body was tense filled with excitement. He saw one of the thug touch her short hair and Tsuna snap, his body had the mind of itself and Tsuna let his instinct to control him running towards those them and hitting the one who dare to touch one single hair on Haru head. The thug fell back and realizes who the fuck punches him.

Tsuna just smile and bring his hand up and single them to come at him. Both of the thugs coming at him, Tsuna purred he finally got to let the monster he was out. Tsuna took action and kick the nearest man closes to him and punch the other man with his right hand. The thugs keep trying to hit Tsuna as much as they could kicking, punching but it was no use Tsuna was just too fast for them. Tsuna tackled one of the man and repeatedly punch the man he was on top of, Tsuna wore a sadist smile as he punch the man, there was no sign of him stopping the man under him was dripping with blood.

"TSUNA! HELP!" Haru scream for him and he snapped his direction to see that the other thug has Haru under his grasp. Tsuna stop punching the man knowing he was already haft dead and stepping off him and walk slowing to the man. The thug jump in fear and pull out a small pocket knife. "S-stay back!" the thug shutter in fear. "O-or I'll kill this girl." he said bring the cold blade against Haru's skin. Tsuna didn't show any emotion and walk up to the man. The thug was afraid and without thinking the thug slices through Tsuna's skin. Tsuna touch his cheek feeling the hot liquid and wipe it off. Tsuna smiled a wide, sadistic, and evilly malicious smile. He suddenly pulls a long knife and cut quickly and swiftly at the thug's arm and grabbed Haru away. The thug arm was completely gone and blood gashed everywhere, all over Haru's hair and into Tsuna face. The thug scream in horror while Tsuna was smiling, smiling how much fun this was. "Don't touch her! If you want to live I suggest you leave." Tsuna said.

The man looks at monster in front of him in horror and slowing trying to run away from them. As soon as the man was a few feet away from Tsuna, he thought for a moment. "In second thought, I shouldn't leave anyone alive." Tsuna brought up his gun and shot the man right into the head.

Haru watch in shock. She stumbles down into her knees. Tsuna watch as Haru was shaken in fear. He was the lowest he knew that his whole life. "Tsuna kneeled down to Haru in eye level. "This is why I told you, that nothing good happen when you're with me, I'm a monster." Haru stare at Tsuna in disbelief and burst into tears. She warps her arms around Tsuna's neck, before he could react Haru pull him to a hug. "Tsuna I was so scared I didn't know what to do once they tried to touch me." Haru cried, Tsuna eyes widen Haru wasn't afraid of him she was afraid that she was left alone with strangers. She completely ignores the fact that they were surrounded by dead body and was covered in blood. "You're not afraid of me?" Tsuna ask in a soft voice. Haru pull away from him to face him but her arms were still around him. "Why should I be afraid? I already know that you kill and murder people because you are mafia boss, killing them wasn't surprising." Haru replied. "But I wasn't as scared as I thought I should be because I knew that Tsuna will always come save Haru." Haru was always weird but never seem to amaze him.

"Let's go my house and clean up okay." She said as she wipe off the blood off my face, her touch sent a chill down my spine, how her hands were so warm, just her touching his cheek made him feel warm. Haru got up and lend a hand to help and Tsuna took her hand without hesitation. And they walk back to Haru house that wasn't too far from here. They ignore all the stares as they pass by.

When they finally go to Haru house Tsuna stared at how the house was so dark and lonely it was big and no one lives in there since. Even if Haru was here with him he remembers that this house was completely abandoned. He regrets being so hard on Haru she was in a worse situation than he did. Haru witness his family death in person. Haru was currently at home with her family and one of the mafia families broke into her house and killed off her father and mother. They were about to kill off Haru but Gokudera and himself came just in time. It was the first time he saw Haru so lifeless, lost and dead in the inside. Haru knew how he felt. The death to someone who close to them and yet Haru was still smiling and keeping herself from getting insane. They were alike in so many ways yet so different.

They spend more time together and before he knew it Haru warm his cold heart and made him fall in love with her. Everything was perfect with her. She didn't care who he had become, she just love him and he love her. He never felt so alive before but Karma was a bitch, a hateful bitch.

Haru bought up the keys before she open it. It started snowing. "It looks like it's going be a white Christmas." She laughs. Tsuna just roll his eyes but there was a small smile on his face, hearing Haru laugh made Tsuna feel warm. How much he misses her.

"You can take a bath first." She said as she close the door behind her. Tsuna nod not wanting to argue with her, it never end pretty especially since Tsuna don't want to hear Haru's nagging of death. He didn't need to ask her where the bathroom was because he already knew where it is, he came here so many times when he left sad, lost, lonely, this was the only place he felt he was alive since… she was gone.

**XxxX**

After he finishes taking a shower he put on a normal pair of black jeans and a long sleeve shirt. And walk into the living room to see Haru reading a book. Tsuna smirk. Tsuna quietly walk towards her without her noticing, and his face was so close to her ear, he could hear his heartbeat. Tsuna blew on her ear. Haru jump out of her seat. "HAHI?" and fell on the floor.

Tsuna burst out laughing. Haru glare at Tsuna. "I see your finish taking a bath." Haru muttered and shove the brunette and walk towards the bathroom leaving Tsuna in the living room.

Tsuna felt his stomach rumbling and decided to make dinner, he never ate anything since this morning. He went to the kitchen and look inside the fridge. He decided to cook omelet. But Tsuna forgot something really important, he maybe the world feared mafia boss, but he surely cannot cook.

Haru came out of the shower to smell something burnt and followed the smell towards the kitchen, once she got inside she caught Tsuna trying to calm down the fire from the burning the eggs. "What happen?" Haru panic. "Never mind what happen, get the fire extinguisher." Tsuna said as he coughs from the smoke. Haru ran to the fire extinguisher and extinguish the fire. Both Tsuna and Haru calm down and sigh. "What happen?" Haru ask again.

"I was trying to cook some dinner." He muttered. Haru look at him blankly as started to giggle. Tsuna glare at the woman. "Stop laughing." He growled but in result Haru burst into laughter. "The great scary Tsunayoshi Sawada, the feared mafia boss, does not know how to cook." She stated, "You can't possibly think that's not funny, I guess you are still the no good Tsuna you was once were 13 years ago." Haru never thought of him no good.

Tsuna slam his hands on the counter, which Haru flinch a little. "I am not the same 14 year old boy back then." He scowls. Haru stare at the man, that's right he isn't the same 14 year old teen he once was. "You're right, you no longer Tsunayoshi Sawada, you are now Vongola Decimo." She reclaimed. Tsuna look at her sad expression, Tsuna stared down at the floor, that's right Haru fell in love with the no-good Tsuna not the Vongola Decimo. Haru's face brightens up when she felt eyes staring at her. "But even if you become someone different, someone unknown to me, you are still my Tsuna, and always be my Tsuna I fell in love with because Tsuna is Tsuna and nothing will change that." She smiled brightly.

Tsuna remember these words, Haru said these exact same words to him years ago. Tsuna was lost in darkness and Haru was the only one who pulled him out but doesn't mean that Tsuna was back to his old self but he was kinder to only to Haru, only showed Haru his vulnerable side. When Tsuna lost his mother she was the only one who cried for him, not one person shed a single tear for the death of his mother yet Haru did, she cried for both hers and Tsuna's tear. Not even his own girlfriend did so, just showed pity, she was scared for what he become and didn't dare to comfort him but there was Haru, Haru the one who laugh, cried, get angry for him. He cruse at his younger self for not seeing that Haru was the girl for him. If he notices Haru was the one he truly love then maybe things would have been different. Tsuna pull Haru for a hug. Embracing her, burying his face on her Haru, inhale the smell of her shampoo. "I miss you so much." Tsuna said.

He remembers everything the day Haru died on Christmas day where he couldn't do anything to help her. Haru and Tsuna had plans spending time together Christmas Eve but Tsuna was held back at work. And Haru was waiting patiently for Tsuna at a 5-stars restaurant. But was suddenly kidnap by an enemy familiar who dared to messy with the Vongola. Once Tsuna found out about it he went into a rampage. They successfully recue Haru but before they escape from the enemy familiar base. One of the men decide to be the hero of his familiar and tried to shot down Tsuna, but guess what Karma decide to be a bitch and hate him. Haru stand right in front of him between him and the bullet and he watched as Haru died on his arms and he remembers the last words she said. "_I love you."_ Ever since that day Tsuna hated Christmas.

"You're here now, amore." He said whispering in her ear sending chills. "Tsuna." Haru said as she turns red. "I miss you more." She hugs him back.

"Will you always be here with me?" Tsuna ask. Haru stayed quiet for a while. "I will always stay with you within your heart." She simple said, she push Tsuna a little. "You're hunger right? Let's go make dinner." She suggested. Tsuna just nods and help Haru make dinner.

**XxxxX**

Haru made a batch of her famous strawberry sugar cookies. Tsuna could smell the delicious aroma from Haru's famous cookies. Tsuna walked over and stole a cookie before Haru had even noticed. And once she notice her cookies were missing. "Hey stop eating my cookies." Haru scold. "They're for Santa Clause." Haru put her hand on her hips as glare at him. Tsuna just gave her a blank stare. "Naw a fat man don't need any more cookies." Tsuna stated as he took more cookies from the try. "Hey, I want to give Santa my thanks." Haru said as he pulls the cookies tray out of his grasp. "Beside you'll get fat. You're going be a no-good fat man." Haru laugh.

"A no-good fat man, eh." He quipped, Tsuna smirk at the dark hair brunette and proceeded to throw a handful of flour at the girl.

"That'll teach you for making fun of me." Tsuna smirks, looking at the woman who was covered in white powder. "Heh, now you can cross out being a white flower angel off your list."

"Two can play at that game!" Haru replied throwing some flour back. Tsuna made a hugely exaggerated shocked face but his mouth twist into a smile. "No one challenge the Decimo." He laughed, picking up a can of whipped cream and squirting it all over Haru as she dived for cover behind a counter, grabbing a bag of flour as he went.

They were both laughing hysterically, Haru standing up again after his assault and moving closer to Tsuna, threatening to launch the entire bag of flour at him. Tsuna backed away slowly, having run out of whipped cream and therefore having nothing to fight back with.

"Haru got you now!" Haru said, forgetting she was taking in third person. She traps Tsuna against the fridge with no escape route. Haru held the bag of flour about Tsuna's head threatening to tip it. Tsuna smirk and grab hold of the flour but in result the flour tip over spill all over both of them and Haru scream in delight and Tsuna holding Haru's waist as they were showered with white powder.

Tsuna spin Haru and now she was against the fridge. Tsuna lean over to Haru, their faces were just inches apart from each other. They looked into each other's eyes as if asking each other with no words if they were sure and they were. Tsuna closed his eyes and lean in and met Haru's lips. Hary moved her arms around the tall man's neck and Tsuna's arm ended up around Haru's waist. Tsuna lick Haru's lips, asking for entrances, and sliding his tongue inside of Haru's mouth, Haru moans as she felt his tongue interacting with hers, their tongues fight a fiery battle with each other. Tsuna was the first person who pulled apart because of the lack of air and they opened their eyes. Haru whimpered a little which made Tsuna smirk, if Tsuna didn't have to breath he wanted to kiss Haru forever, never going to stop.

"We better clean up." He said as he looks around the kitchen. The kitchen floor was now covered in flour. "Yeah, you're right." Haru said as she dust off some flour off her clothes. "And we need another bath too." She laugh staring at Tsuna who look like a ghost. "Maybe not, you look better with flour." She laughs.

Tsuna smirk. "You don't look haft bad yourself." The tall brunette pulled Haru close, ready to pull in for another kiss but was interrupt by a sound from the oven. "Looks like my cookies are done." Haru said as she escapes from Tsuna gasp. Tsuna glared at the oven, "Stupid oven, your just jealous I have Haru all to myself and you don't her love like I do." He muttered.

"It's getting pretty late." Haru pointed out. Tsuna look at the clock it was 11:00 pm. "after we take a bath lets go to bed." She suggested. Tsuna nod as he kisses her nape. "I'll be waiting." He said in a very low sexy husky voice causing Haru to turn several shades of red.

After they were done cleaning, Tsuna agree to take a shower first since Haru took longer than he did. He walks into Haru bedroom. He examine her room, everything was in the same place ever since last year. Even though no one live here no more Tsuna decided that to keep paying the rent believe that one day Haru would come back as she did. He sat on Haru's bed and inhales the smell of strawberry and chocolate.

Tsuna smirk as he watches the short hair brunette walk out of the bathroom. She was beautiful women ever since he first met her, she was just too beautiful heck she was so god damn sexy. He examines her with his eyes getting every information of her body. She wore a pink robe and her damp brown hair came cascading down still framing her face beautifully, the robe hug her body showing off her curves. "Like what you see?" She asks in a very playful voice. Tsuna let out a low husky growl form his throat as she walk over the bed and sat next to Tsuna. "Tsuna." She whispered his name. "I'll always be with you." Her hands now touching his face, she yearned to kiss him. He grabbed her hands abruptly and shot her a serious almost worried look.

"Haru, don't, I don't know if I can hold back." Tsuna said. His eyes were full of lust but in a loving way. Haru just smiled and look into his eyes with the expression of assured, trusting and loving as well. "Tsuna, I will always love you. I love you before any of this happen, I love you way back, I love you when we first met and I still love you now. I could never be with anyone else because all I could think about was you because it was always you, you where the one I really love." She said in a very loving voice. Their eyes did not break apart, they were lock together. Tsuna let go of her hands, as her hands began to fall on his shoulder slowly, sending him chill behind his back, even if a slightest touch of Haru's hands Tsuna felt electrifying. He wants her, he wanted her bad. "FUCK IT" Tsuna said as her press his lips against hers.

Haru deepened the kiss between them. Tsuna let out a small growl as she felt her tongue touch his. He bit her bottom lip playfully and Haru let out a small moan in response. Hearing the small sexy voice made him feel more hungrier and he wanted more, he wanted to hear more sounds from her, he wanted to hear her scream his name. Tsuna moved the kiss to her neck leaving a fiery trail, causing Haru to moan more, Tsuna smirk in his result and slid up her robe reveling Harus body and sucking on her neck gently then a bit more forcefully. Haru began to pull his brown hair and pouts. Tsuna was teasing her so she warps her legs around his waist and pull him closer pressing his body against hers. Tsuna let out a small moan. He jerked himself towards her as her breathing quickened. Tsuna pull away which made Haru a little disappointed. Haru pulled the shirt off of Tsuna and she gaped at his lustiest body. "Like what you see?" Tsuna said playfully like what Haru did earlier. "Yes, Haru do like what she see." She replied. Tsuna chuckled lightly, and devilishly. He squeezed her breast lightly, liking how this feel on his grasp, her breast were perky, well rounded and soft. Haru let out a loader moan and Tsuna lick her from her neck to her ear lobe. He laid Haru back against the bed and him on top of her. Their bare bodies are now pressed together. He took her lips again and she returned it. Tsuna lifted himself from the kiss and look into her eyes. "It's 12:00 o'clock am. Merry Christmas, Tsuna!" Haru smiled as she glace at the clock.

"Merry Christmas, Haru!" as he kiss her forehead and look into Haru eyes serious. "Haru, this isn't just sex, this is making love. I want to make love to you." Tsuna said. Haru smile she knew that look, his eyes did not show sinister, evil, devious or anything like that. They were the look of the man she fell in love with all these years. They were completely loving and beautiful. He was no longer dwelling in the darkness to protect him because now he had her, the one he really loves.

Haru nods, "I waited my whole life time to be with you." She shed one tear as she said that. She was so in love. "You love me that much?" He asks still on top of her not moving and their eyes were locked as they spoke to each other. "Yes, I do." She said her word were so full of sincerity.

"Haru….. I-I… Love you. And only you." Tsuna replied to her, his face was serious, genuine and so gentle no longer the heartless demon that live to kill, he was just Tsuna, her Tsuna.

"I love you too" as she grabbed him and pull him into a passionate kiss. "Merry Christmas!"

**XxxxxX**

Tsuna awoke. The sunlight was now peeking through the window. He didn't want to move out of the bed. But snap right up and look around, he notice he was no longer with the dark hair brunette. He scans the room there was no trace of her anywhere.

Was it just a dream? He asks himself. A beautiful dream, it felt so real, but it couldn't be a dream, he knew in his heart Haru was here with him, he could still feel her body lingering on his. Was Haru really alive?

Tsuna got dress looking around Haru room as the sunlight brightens it up. How the lingering feeling of him and Haru share together last night. A single tear shed down his face as his heart ache for missing him.

He walks down stairs to see a small box warp in beautiful orange color warping paper and a pink ribbon with a card next to it. Tsuna pick up the card and read it.

_Dear Tsuna,_

_I told you Santa is a really good man he gave me a special gift before I will fully see the light. I wanted to see you one last time and make up for missing out our special Christmas date. Santa said you were being a bad man and said he would give you coal but since I ask him that all I want for Christmas is to see you happy he decide that it was alright to see you. Since I thought you might not have a Christmas present I thought I should get you one, this was the present I was suppose to give it to you last Christmas but I didn't got the chance._

_I wish I could've stayed longer but my time is up. But no matter what happen I will always be right here in your heart. I always love you, no matter who you are, what you become, I will always love you even if I were to reborn again I will always end up falling for you._

_It's never too late to change things and it might be hard but no matter what happen I will be there for you watching for above. I'm not really good with good bye, so let's just say see you later._

_Tsuna, Haru will always love you._

"_Lo ti amo sempre, si prega di essere il cielo a cuore a tutti." _(I will always love you, please be the sky to everyone hearts."

_Love,_

_Haru Miura_

Tsuna could feel tears running down his face as he open the warp box and found pocket watch, he ran his finger through the watch and open it to see words were crave into it. It says "_Saro sempre amare te ora finche sempre." (_I will always love you now till forever.)

Tsuna felt his heart starting to warm up and his mouth twitch into a small smile. It wasn't too late to change was it? He pull out his phone to see more miss calls and messages, he decide to call them back. He put his phone against his ear and listens to the sound of the phone ringing.

"**JUUDAIME!"** Gokudera scream in shock, hurting Tsuna's ear.

"Shut up!" he said.

"**Juudaime, you called me back?"**

"Gokudera, I'm sorry for the way I act all these years, this apology might not be enough to fully get your forgiveness or bring back the old days but I want to say that I'm sorry for everything." Tsuna said waiting for his reply.

"**Boss I never thought this day will come for you to ask for forgiveness, but Tsuna..."** Gokudera's voice trail off. Tsuna gulp in nervousness. "**It's never too late for you to apologize."** Tsuna felt his body warming up knowing that Gokudera would always be there.

"Gokudera, I'm coming back home for Christmas." Tsuna said. "Come pick me up soon at Miura residents."

"**Why are you-"**

Tsuna cut him off before he could continue the sentence. "And invite everyone we are closes to, I'm planning to throw the biggest Christmas party tonight." Tsuna gently smile.

"**EH?"**

"See you in a few minutes." Tsuna said.

"**Boss I'm so happy that you-. "** Tsuna ended the call. Not wanting to hear some snappy stuff from Gokudera. Tsuna step out of the out the house and stare at the sky feeling the cold winter breeze and the snow gently falling on his face. "Look Haru a white Christmas." He smiles. "Good bye Amore, I will always love you." He closes his eyes.

The end.

_**Author Note: If anyone didn't understand what happen: Tsuna hated Christmas because it was the day Haru died and Haru was brought by Santa because Haru wish was to see Tsuna before she goes to Heaven. She's really died. Also if you didn't know though out the story, Kyoko was Tsuna ex-girlfriend. That's it well peace out and MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **_


End file.
